


Currents ~Sovenance~

by Moonlight_M3lody



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden I
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_M3lody/pseuds/Moonlight_M3lody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tir McDohl is known for many things, but not many remembers he is still a child. Following the end of Toran Liberation War, the boy fled Gregminster in the dead of the night, trying to find peace of his own.<br/>Some answers might come from another True Rune bearer.<br/>Suikoden II timeline, post Luca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Currents ~Sovenance~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/gifts).



> A/N: Hi, MarsDragon. Uh, I have to apologize first for taking your premises and running away with them. I hope you like this. Those prompts were great! I almost hit the pinch list because some parts were notoriously difficult to write. Plus, I’ve been reading light novels recently so the writing style rubbed on me (for better or for worse).

/

/

_“What is your name, young man?”_

_“Pahn, sir.”_

_“Very well. Welcome to McDohl household.”_

_[]_

_"You're too young to hold this thing."_

_"I have no one else, general. Only my soul I can offer to this country."_

_"You like this country that much?"_

_"I do, general. I do."_

_[]_

_"General Teo? You- you have a son, sir, but your wife..."_

_[]_

Tir McDohl woke up with a jolt.

He took several seconds to blink at the ceiling, sorting himself from dreams and memories.

The silence was almost maddening.  Though growing up the only boy of McDohl house, the mansion was always full of noises. His mother died in childbirth. His birth, he thought, and he knew almost nothing about her because his father chose to keep his vigil everytime he touched the subject. No gruffy uncles or talkative aunts or annoying cousins either, since both his parents were the only child of their respective family (or so he was told).

 

But he was never lonely. Never. General Teo was rarely at home, but there were his ever faithful Gremio, Pahn, and Cleo. There was Master Kai too. Then Ted came. Perhaps those were the best years he had in his life. The house of McDohl was a mishmash of suspicious characters, and Tir mused, would probably be one of the noblewomen's gossip had it not for Teo's position.

 

But now what?

Finally regained enough sense, he searched for answers. He was in his room. Right. Yesterday he returned to the mansion after three years of solitude. He was dreaming, again. Dreaming of people he had lost, people he missed so badly it hurt.

 

Then noises graced his world again. At first, it was just faint footsteps, followed by hushed whispers from the entrance. A woman, definitely Cleo, and another youthful voice he recognized a few seconds later. The boy he helped on the way home. Another boy burdened by a True Rune.

 

He went far away to avoid anything remotely related to his curse. Like always, fate had a strange way to pull him back.

 

_Was it morning already?_

 

No longer feeling sleepy, he rolled out of bed just in time to answer Cleo’s knock on the door.

“Young Master. You’re awake? Someone called Riou is asking for you.”

For a second Tir let himself thinking he was back to normalcy, to the world where his family was safe and alive and the past three years were just overly long nightmares. Cleo’s inquisitive voice threw him back to reality.

“If you need more rest I’ll tell the guest to visit again later.”

“No, it’s alright. I want to meet him.”

Cleo nodded, turning back to the staircase. He watched her making her way with light steps, unlike someone who had been ‘abandoned’ to live alone in the mansion for years. He didn’t expect anyone to come back to the house, but she was guarding the place in his absence the whole time. He had more than an apology to make.

 

Washing his face and donning his trademark attire, he readied himself to greet his guest.

/

_“Daddy?”_

A young girl opened the door with so much fervor that Teo regretted having to pass such news to her.

_“No, I’m General Teo McDohl. Your dad was in my command.”_

Upon hearing his words, the girl simply nodded, as if she had understood everything.

_“I...see. He has gone to meet mom now, hasn’t he?”_

Her voice was surprisingly calm. General Teo had delivered news of fallen soldiers to their families countless times during the war, but her reaction was unpredictable. She didn’t break down. She accepted it just like that. She looked deep into his eyes.

_“Please let me be your soldier, General. I am trained in Rune, and the least I can do is to protect the country my dad died for.”_

/

Now that they had more time to talk, Tir observed the air of naivety Riou Genkaku unknowingly radiated. Yesterday was too chaotic, so it was the time Tir noted how young Riou seemed to be, despite being at the same age as him.

_Not for long, he thought.War ripped people._

He could see it in Riou’s eyes. Confusion, fear, courage, hope. Exactly what he saw in the mirror three years ago.

 

Riou was observing him in return. Tir wasn’t in the mood of petty talk, especially since the dreams he had that morning were so fresh, burning the back of his mind. His guest was so tense that Tir would probably laugh if he was in his usual self. Cleo leaving them for themselves clearly didn’t help the situation.

 

Fumbling over his narration, Riou told him the summary of events occurring up to that day; that the war lengthened out of their prediction after they managed to kill former prince Luca Blight who led the opposing country, and it was his best friend who decided to keep the war raging.

 

“So, uh... Tir, would you come with me to our headquarter? I’d like to introduce you to our strategist.”

Riou scratched his head. He still wasn’t sure how to deal with the taciturn leader. One time Tir seemed very friendly, other times he seemed like his mind was somewhere faraway.

Tir gave his best smile. “Sure, let’s go.”

/

Gremio enlisted at the lowest age permitted for a soldier after losing his family in a raid. Teo took him in to play with and raise his son.

Pahn rarely talked about his family, but from rare occassions he did, Tir knew that they were separated and he had been on the road for years before Teo took him under his wings.

Cleo, on the other hand, was taken in by Teo to fulfill the last wish of a soldier who died under his command. The soldier requested Teo McDohl to ensure his daughter’s wellbeing, a lionhearted girl who joined as a soldier herself not long after her father's death. Impressed by her bravery, Teo unofficially adopted her.

 

Ironically, most facts were known by Tir after the war by piecing fragments of dreams he had over the years. Out of thousands of his soldiers, Teo handpicked them and provided them with support and protection. When he was young his family was simply his family and he didn’t care about little things like that, but now he wanted to know. Why? With his authority and wealth his father could have given them everything to support their lives. Why took them in?

 

Was it any coincidence that every single one of them was a Star of Destiny?

/

The journey to North Window was fortunately not as quiet as it was in McDohl mansion. Tir opened himself a bit to engage with Riou’s attempts of casual conversation. Clearly the kid needed someone to talk. He knew how it felt like so keeping his taciturnity, no matter how much of it was to protect Riou himself, seemed cruel. He didn’t know how his rune would affect another True Rune bearer, and he wouldn’t take any chance, so no matter how he’d like to be friendly with the owner of Bright Shield, he had to keep his distance.

 

“Hey Riou, why do you fight?”

Riou’s face softened and he stopped walking.  
“I think of that too sometimes. I mean, I’m not even from City-State. My sister Nanami said I was unfairly dragged into this mess, and now I even have to fight my best friend. I want to run away, but I can’t. I see people like Luca Blight and I just want this to end. Maybe...I just want to protect anything I can still protect.”

Odessa’s earrings felt heavy in his pocket.

“It’s alright, you know, to hesitate. If you go to the war with the intention to kill everyone, not even knowing why you fight, you’ve lost yourself.”

“Is that so? I think I’m so half-hearted. Everyone is giving their best.”

“You do, too. You asked me to join to help, right? You were in Banner to recruit someone too, last time we met.”

Tir gave him a friendly tap. Riou’s face reddened.

“W-well, I’m glad.”

“You said you have to fight your best friend?”

“Lady Leknaat and Luc said it was the curse of our runes. Two halves of True Rune of Beginning, destined to fight for eternity.”

Oh. So it was true then, that each True Rune had different curses. _With great power came great responsibility_ , he remembered Leon’s words.

He was about to speak but Riou quickly added,”But I don’t believe it. There must be a way to end that curse. My grandfather and his friends, they stayed friends till the end.”

He wanted to believe too, that one day he could live and age normally.

“Nature of the True Runes...Luc said the same thing to me.”

Suddenly Riou’s eyebrows quirked and he stared at Tir’s staff.

“You’ve got it too, then? The curse of the True Runes?”

“Yeah. Mine kill anyone close to me.”

Riou flinched. Tir grinned.

“See? Don’t be too attached to me.”

Riou opened his mouth to talk but Tir turned his back on him. They didn’t talk anymore for the rest of the journey.

/

He got his answer not a month later. On his way to Toran-Kanakan border, he was struck down with fever and during the time he had to endure an onslaught of memories of Soul Eater’s victims, each time more personal than before.

He saw his father, perhaps in his early thirties, walking down the street of Lenankamp. The place was an explosion of ribbons and confetti. Tir had no idea what kind of festival was being held, but his father was enjoying himself, stopping every now and then to greet a villager or fellow generals. Finally he stopped near the inn, spotting a hooded woman sitting under the shade. Said woman was wearing way too many layers of clother for summer, so Tir presumed his father checked her out of curiosity.

_“You’re a fortuneteller, miss?”_

She was not amused.

_“I am messenger of the star. I don’t do silly fortunetelling.”_

_“I see. You look like our seer, that’s why.”_

_“You believe in that sort of thing? Fortunetelling?”_

Teo laughed.

_“I’m a skeptic, you see, but my late wife did.”_

The woman’s face grew serious, and with darker tone she replied,

_“Then take my word. Your son will be someone who change destiny. Only if he could endure painful trials to face great adversaries the he could see the light.”_

When Teo looked up in shock, the woman had vanished.

Later that night his father told the story to a woman Tir faintly recognized as General Kilawher Schulen, who simply dismissed the story as a fraud.

_“I can believe General Teo McDohl falls for such thing,”_ she teased. This time, Teo took it seriously.

_“I don’t know, Kilawher. She sounded so real.”_

_“So what will you do then?”_

_“If it ever comes true, I’ll make sure Tir is ready. And he’ll not be alone.”_

 

And about one decade later, with friends and protectors his father prepared for him, Tir McDohl killed Teo McDohl.

/

North Window had surprisingly laidback, peaceful feeling for a military headquarter. Everywhere, from the main road to corners of the castle was bustling with activity. A stark contrast from his own headquarter in Liberation War, North Window doubled as home for refugees.

 

If he didn’t know better, Tir would say the place was a trading capital. Somewhere behind these cheerful faces were desperation and sadness. This was confirmed once he passed by the underground graveyard (“I have to talk to someone there,” said Riou).

 

Even more surprising was the amount of familiar faces. He was sure he saw Apple outside, talking with someone who looked suspiciously similar to Sheena. Earlier, he thought the only ex-comrade he would find was Luc. Even Viki was there! Yet he tried to avoid them. Just looking at their safety from afar would suffice. Since he would help the army he had no doubt he’d bump into them again sooner or later, but he preferred it to be later. He was not sure he was ready to meet them even after coming this far.

 

He froze when he saw a flash of blue cape.

“Lord Riou, Nanami wanted you to meet her as soon as possible...Tir?!”

/

At first he had no intention to return.

After such revelation, it was hard to justify going back to his home country, where his memories gathered. Yet, a strange twist of fate graced him once again.

 

Twilight fell over the land, cloudless sky overtaken by burst of red and orange. Tir adjusted his cape, taking a deep breath before continuing. He could either return to Toran via Pannu Yakuta or spending more time in Kanakan, with more passion towards the latter. It had been nice so far, Kanakan cuisine being as exquisite as the rumours said, their fighting style intrigued his curiosity, and more importantly, in this foreign land no one recognized the famed kid general of Toran Liberation Army. He couldn’t use his name, but he could live with that in trade of temporary peace.

He didn’t get too far into the forest path when something roared.

“Watch out!”

He reached for his staff just in time to avoid a bearlike creature making its entrance. Without thinking, he called upon his rune’s power and activated the lowest level spell.

 “Oh, you can fight. Hey! That insignia...”

The monster now taken care of, Tir turned around to face the owner of the voice. A boy about his age was standing, face down in what he took as mourning attitude.

“You know this rune?”

Then he might be much older than he looked like.

“It’s Ted’s...I see. If you have it, that means he’s already...”

With that, he was positive the ‘boy’ was at least a hundred years old. Someone who knew Ted and his rune. Tir wondered whether he was the one Ted referred to as 'someone he respected, one who bore the burden of another cursed True Rune'.

“How did you know Ted?”

The boy glanced at their surroundings. If they stayed, came midnight monsters would crawl all over the place.

“Let’s find somewhere to talk.”

/

“Flik! I thought you were...”

The words flew out of his mouth before he could process the thought. He immediately regretted it, but steeled himself in a moment to see the blue clothed swordsman’s reaction.

“Tir? Is that really you? I heard you left Toran!”

Even Riou had walked to his side to observe the new development. The two comrades exchanged handshakes, clumsy on Tir’s part, enthusiastic on Flik’s. Oh, if only Flik knew how he had caused whirlwind in the younger boy’s mind.

“I’m glad you made it. Everyone said you were missing.”

Dead, to be exact. He was pretty sure Flik knew that part himself.

“Yeah, I’ve heard. That stupid bear forgot to deliver the news of our safety.”

Tir chuckled.

“That sounds like Viktor indeed. So you’re now helping Riou?”

“Actually, It was Viktor and I who roped him into all this, sort of.”

 

The end of the sentence went unheard. He got high hopes of the duo’s survival since he had not heard nor watch any of their memories from his rune, but now, seeing him in flesh and blood, relief flooded him. He had thought of searching for Flik once he finished assisting Riou, but chance jumped on him again.

 

All he wanted was to take care of the unfinished business. Then perhaps, it could ease his heavy heart.

/

Once they reached a hill near a small village Tir motioned to a spot on the ground to sit. The stranger nodded in approval, so Tir went ahead and leaned against a tree.

“Lazlo en Kuldes,” said the boy. Tir made sure he didn’t look so surprised when he extended his hand.

“As in, the hero of Island Nations?”

Back in his childhood his father would tell him stories of great people from many places in the world. Some of whom his father knew personally, like a great swordsman once serving as one of Scarlet Moon’s Great Generals, the rest from legends he heard from his journeys. Among them was a story told by a marine, allegedly happened back in the era of naval exploration.

“I’d rather not have that title, thank you, but yes.”

“And here I thought Joshua was old. You’re what? Three hundreds fifty?”

The boy smiled oddly. “Give or take.”

A conundrum, Tir thought. Lazlo was both young and old at the same time. He wondered if he was as old as Lazlo he would be the same.

Lazlo removed one of his gloves and raised his hand so Tir could see the markings of his rune.

“Ted, how did he...?”

“He smiled until the end. He was such a precious friend to me. Family, even.”

That was not a lie. Ted was his first same-aged friend (at least in appearance), someone who straddled the lines between best friend and family.

 

So like Ted, Tir also wandered the world for such a long time. No wonder Joshua was so eager to pass down his rune. Mortals were shaken by the thought of dying, but when given the chance to live forever, they would then regretted the 'gift'.

 

How did they cope with that? He could manage the last three years, but thinking of spending an eternity would bring him crazy. Besides, he personally thought life is precious because it had limit. What was the point of living an endless tomorrow?

 

Then he didn’t know what reason drive him to, perhaps pent up frustration of not having someone to talk to since his escape, perhaps his guilt was eating him again, perhaps he was just that desperate of something resembling proper friendship by ignoring his rune for once, but he began to tell Lazlo everything.

 

Lazlo played well as a listener. He didn’t interrupt, he didn’t ask anything when Tir stopped. He listened. When Tir felt his mind calmed down he took a deep breath.

 

“I see them. People who died because of me.”

“I see my mother,” replied Lazlo, contributing to the conversation at last.

“I killed my father.”

“I had whole horde of people dying on me to keep me alive.”

“I can’t be close to anyone for the rest of my life.”

“I outlived everyone I know.”

Tir let out an exasperated sigh.

“What is this? Some sort of ‘my life is suckier’ contest?”

A bitter laugh escaped Lazlo’s throat.

“You started it.”

They close their eyes in mutual understanding, letting the night breeze soothe their souls. Night had embraced the world several hours ago, blanket of black dotted with thousands of tiny particles of light. Above them the majestic moon throned. For many, it was a sight to behold. To them, it was simply reminder of the night before their last battles.

“What rune?”

“The name’s Rune of Punishment.”

“Related to my Soul Eater?”

“The opposite.  It takes one’s own life. That was how my mother lost hers. Protecting me and my sister.”

“...”

“If there’s ever been once I feel blessed having this rune attached on me, it’s because I got to see her.”

“So the images that popped up most often are of victims closest to us.”

“The True Runes got some sense of twisted humor, don’t you think?”

 

“One time, I thought of committing suicide.”

“I did too.”

“What stopped you?”

He was treading on thin ice. Fortunately Lazlo paid no mind.

“And bestowing this rune to another unlucky fellow? No thanks. That’s why you avoid people, right? Protecting them?”

 

“How do you manage?”

The question was too vague, but Tir knew Lazlo would understand what he was asking.

“It gets better.”

Silence, once again.

“You were running away too, then?”

“I left Obel after my nephew’s grandson’s birth. No one said anything out loud, but they were scared. Unlike Dragon Den, it’s uncommon for people to comprehend the concept of immortality. For all they know, I had not aged a single day since the end of the war. On the other hand, even my father and sister were gone at the time.”

“That is not running away.”

“But I have done my fair share of running as well. Even after living this long I still have regrets. Things I should’ve done when I have the chance, facing my problems instead of turning my back on them.”

Tir cringed.

 

“So what do you do? Just travelling like me?”

“For the last century, yes. However I ran errands for Lady Leknaat every now and then. I’m trying to find a way to seal this rune, you see. A Queendom to the north had a way to seal their country’s True Rune.”

“You’ve been there? How to do that?”

“Their True Rune is different from ours. The Rune was fragmented into three, so they were easier to seal. I’m certain there’s a way though.”

/

He wasn’t about to run away anymore, right? Besides, since he would be spending his lifetime alone anyway, might as well tidying up all loose ends and having his friendships ended nicely.

 

“You two have a lot to catch up to, right? I’ll go to Nanami’s. See you later.”

With that, Riou left them for the elevator, which buzzed to life by a push of a button. As the contraption closed, Tir sighed.

“I have something to talk to you. In private, if we can.”

“Let’s go to the roof. The air’s nice there.”

/

_“You’re a Silverberg?”_

_“Looking down at a girl, huh? You don’t look like someone from Warrior’s village, yourself.”_

_“That’s not what I mean...”_

_“Enough chitchat. We have to get this done if we want the invasion plan ready by morning.”_

_“It feels unreal, that we’re going to take down this empire.”_

_“It’s time to end this oppression. Emperor Barbarossa must be stopped!”_

/

“I’ve been meaning to give you this after the last battle. However, we never heard your whereabouts after that.”

Flik gazed at the item shoved into his hand almost longingly, as if he could feel the presence of its past owner around them. There, shining in all the glory of sunlight was a pair of earrings. Odessa’s earrings.

 

“She gave me those to convince Mathiu, you remember?”

He would never forget that night, the day his fate took a sharp turn.

“Tir...”

“Those earrings belonged to you. I wanted to give it to you since you joined, but I kept postponing. I was afraid...then you went missing and I thought I failed again. First she was killed, then even you died for my sake.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I do.”

“She entrusted these to you.”

“She’d like you to have them.”

 

For a while Tir felt like Flik’s hesitation would materialize if given enough time. Uncomfortably, Soul Eater hummed with delight.

“I killed her.”

“You did not.”

"Exactly what its name implies, Flik. Soul Eater devours people the holder held dear."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you have the right to know. Tell the others if you want so they can avoid me. I have enough. Ted. Gremio. My father."

The last one stuck in his tongue.

"Odessa."

If Flik wasn’t shaken before, he definitely did now. But his self-control was so good that mere second later he looked as poised as usual.

 

Instead of stabbing him in the gut, Flik glanced to the sky, watching clouds drifted by with solemn expression.

 “She died protecting what she believed. She trusted you and she died the way she wanted.”

“You should be angry at me. Mad, even.”

“You don’t remember how I treated you back then? When you’re consumed by rage, you’re blind.”

“But...”

“I have found my peace. She is gone. It’s not anyone’s fault. Not even Scarlet Moon’s soldiers’ fault. She died. You have to forgive yourself.”

Cheeks damp, Tir who didn’t realize he had been crying wiped the tears with his sleeve.

“All the time I’m thinking of running away, in reality I’m just running away from myself.”

“I know how it feels like. This balcony we’re at is where I usually spend my spare time. She used to like high places, so when I’m here, I feel like she would be able to hear me if I speak to the wind. She wouldn’t want you broken over her death. Accept it, and live on. Remember her. Live for her.”

He placed firm hands on Tir’s shoulders.

“She chose you. She had always been a good judge of character. You were our leader, but now you’re free. Live proudly.”

 

Tir McDohl was famous for many things. History recorded him for leading Toran Liberation Army at the tender age of fourteen. Amongst Rune scholars, his was known as a True Rune bearers. What most people seemed to forget was the fact that he, above all else, was still a child.

 

Insecure leader didn’t make a good story, afterall, so he lived to meet people’s expectations. At the end he didn’t know anymore where Tir the leader ended and the plain Tir began.

 

So at Flik’s attempt to comfort him, he was stunned. Could he? Deep down he wanted to stop running away. He wanted to cling on the slightest bit of hope like Lazlo. Could he?

 

Tir swallowed, renewing the resolutions he made the night he met Lazlo. Once the war in Dunan ended, he would return to Toran. He might not be able to retain normal relationships for now due to his rune, but that was no reason to disappear like before. At least, not until proper goodbyes were in order.

 

Then he would visit Pahn, Gremio, Ted, and Teo’s graves before making his way to Magician’s Island. Riou said his rune was sealed for years as well, so Lazlo might be right. Perhaps Lady Leknaat did know how to seal his away for good, somewhere no one could reach. He had plenty of time to figure it out anyway.

He clutched Soul Eater.

If he had to live for thousands of years, then he would live meaningfully, for the sake of them.

They would be proud.


End file.
